Broken Roads And Laws?
by Devilsprincess94
Summary: sara gets hoggle to help her back into the underground but has broken several laws in the process what will happen when there is betrayal and confsion along the road to a possible happy ending  will sara get her king?  Rated M for later chapters
1. shes back and HE knows

I don't own neither the original story nor any of the characters in this fan fiction wish I did own the labyrinth though

Ten years to the day that I, Sara Williams had defeated the Goblin King and his Labyrinth and I still couldn't stop thinking of him. Why did I seem that every time I thought I was over him he seemed to show up somehow in my life? I'm going insane I know I am and yet I can't help the feelings that I have, or the love that I feel for a man that probably hates me. But I have an idea I just have to figure out how to accomplish it. God help me because here I go. And with that she closes her diary grabs the bag that she packed and walks through the mirror where hoggle waited on the other side. Oh hoggle I know you didn't want to but thank you for you help. Then a voice that she had been waition and wanting to hear over the last 10 years says yes thank you hogwash for bringing her back but she is now an illegal in my domain putting her under my custody and that precious Sara means you are my slave whether you want to be or not

So short I know but there is more to come this is my very fist story and this is one of my favorite movies please comment even if it isn't nice criticism is expected so please tell me what I'm doing wrong


	2. Dirt and Tears

Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for my horrid typing I am doing this on an old laptop and some of the buttons stick lol but I will pay better attention to my typing and I hope this chapter pleases you and is much better that the last

Hearing his voice had been amazing and yet she was terrified, and angry. Oh god I'm so stupid I got hoggle banished from the kingdom, I should have know he was going to be a cruel as ever and he has every right to be. Her head snapped up when she hears that familiar voice say yes I do Sara I have every right to be cruel to you, but its not for the reasons that you think little girl you have so much to learn of me and my reasoning's for what I have done here today but enough of this come with me and with that he turns and walks back up the stairs of the cellar he had put her in fully expecting her to fallow. She was a bit confused but she fallowed him anyway hoping he wasn't going to make her do much tonight for she was very tired and it seemed that she hadn't slept in ages. Then she silently wandered how long have I been here. She was brought out of her reveries when she bumped into the King. Sara! Pay attention! He snapped at her and she unknowingly took a step back. Oh he thought if only she knew how it pains me to see that fear in her eyes. He showed her into a small room that was quite dusty and had a musty smell to it. For now you will stay in here if you don't like it well then you can sleep in the cellar and if you want any of it cleaned you have to do it yourself for you are my slave and I shall not cater to your every need and whim do you understand. Even though she wanted to protest and say it's not fair like she so often did she simply bowed her head and said yes my King I understand. Later on that evening Jareth lay in his bed chambers wandering why Sara had come back, why on earth would she enter his kingdom after so long he sighed as he watched her weeping in that horrid room he had given he. She is weeping over that hoggert I bet he said to the crystal in his hand but why would she weep for that she couldn't possibly love it could she. He was so angry at the thought that she would dare love someone other than him that he shattered the crystal that was in his hand. He knew what he was going to do he was going to make her love him he smiled evilly to the empty room she would never leave him again and she would never love another. The next morning he burst into her room and told her to get dressed he handed her a dress that was about 2 sizes to big and was basically rags. In this? She protested yes little Sara in this you will wear what all my other slaves and maids wear no exceptions. With that he stomped out of the room a few minutes later a goblin walked into the room carrying a trey that held some sort of hot pudding and set in front of Sara King says you will eat and then you are to come to the kitchens with me. Sara choked down a few bites of the pudding that tasted like something a sink would spit up then fallowed the goblin off to the kitchens which were a mess. You are to clean that pie of pots and then this section of floor the goblin said and then she scrambled off to get back to her work. Sara set to work and was cleaning all day she was just about finished with the floor when a pair of shiny black boots filled her vision. Come with me Sara the kind said you are to serve me at dinner. Dinner her mind screamed she had missed lunch and was starving and now she was to serve him his dinner. She went with him as was expected and served him his dinner without complaining. He had expected her too say something about her treatment for the day or at least complain but she never did she just did what she was told ate a few bites of her own dinner and then went to bed, she didn't even bother changing out of her filth covered dress or taking a much needed bath.

This chapter was a bit longer than the other one and I liked this one I know some may object to his treatment of her but he is bitter and angry and as a king he is very prideful please stay with me through this it does get better


	3. Peach silk, and Tragedies

So this is the next chapter in my story just a reminder I don't own nor will I ever own the labyrinth and this story is just a made up creation out of my own head I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading and thank you Tatiana for the review I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Sara woke up in the same nasty clothes she had worn yesterday and groan knowing she must look and smell dreadful. I wander what awful chores he will have me do today she thought to herself as she stripped out of the dress and stepped into a tub of hot water that had been placed at the foot of her bed she was washing herself when he walked in. he couldn't help but stare as he saw her bathing but he quickly averted his eyes not wanting to get caught staring he knew her very well and knew she would never let him live it down if she thought that he might be attracted to her, which he was but he wasn't going to admit that to her and giver her even more power over him than she already held. Oh if only she knew she could tear me apart with just a few words. He cleared his throat and she jumped covering herself immediately not knowing that he had already gotten an eyeful. What is it she asked a bit fearful that he wanted to use her as a different kind of slave; she knew he wanted to humiliate her and make her suffer for what she had done to him but was he really that cruel? She asked herself would he take it that far… as the thoughts crossed her mind he noticed as she became more and more distressed. She thinks I'm going to force myself on her he realized that hurt and angered him, but then again here I am he thought barging into her room unannounced and fully clothed while she is quite vulnerable in her bath. After he realized what it must look like to her he quickly conjured a rode and turned his head while she stood and put it on tying it firmly around her waist. What is it that you need my King? she asked as she quickly curtseyed to him showing the proper respect. Oh well I'm having a ball tonight and there is a little matter of my escort. She was a bit confused so she asked you want me to help you escort get ready for the dance? What a perfect way to humiliate me she thought make me help the women he is sleeping with get ready for a ball that will most likely lead them to bed. He chuckled no my dear I want you to be my escort. She was a bit shocked that he would ask her that but she nodded quickly and said yes anything you want. So he waved his hand and a new dress appeared on the bed, wear this tonight Sara it would please me greatly to see you in it, then he walked out of the room. She ran over to the bed and carefully picked up the dress it was amazingly beautiful it was peach colored silk with a pearl and jewel incrusted bodice and under the dress were the matching corset, stockings, garter belt, panties, and bra, and next to it all were a pair of peach colored silk slippers. She smiled hoping that the ball would come soon she couldn't wait to be held in his arms if only for a little while. It was about 3 when there was a knock at her door and Atta, her goblin friend, entered the room. Master says I to help you get ready for ball. Ok Atta what should I do first? Don't you worry your pretty little head Atta will take care of it all just stand sill. After 2 hours of poking and prodding and Atta rubbing various creams and oils all over her Sara stood in front of her mirror shocked at the women that was staring back at her oh Atta! She exclaimed I look amazing thank you so much. Then there was a knock at the door and an usher walked in and said the King request you join him now so Sara fallowed the goblin out of the room and down the hall to a set of stairs where Jareth awaited her at the bottom. When he looked p the stairs at her he simply couldn't breath he had known that peach was an amazing color on her but she looked every but the queen he wanted her to be someday, so regal and poised yet easy to approach and smiling. She seemed to float down the stairs towards him and he held out his arm to receive her. Why Sara you look amazing. He couldn't help it the words just exploded past his lips and he was a bit embarrassed by them but she smiled warmly and blushed then said thank you Jareth you look handsome yourself. Shall we? He asked but she never got to answer because just then a goblin rushed up and said something to the king that Sara knew he didn't like by the way he had paled. Bring him to the castle right away ill have my medic treat him. Oh no he thought Sara is going to hate me for this I know she will if he dies she will never forgive me.

So who is it that you think is hurt? Send me some answers in your reviews again I hope you like the story and continue reading to find out who it is that is close to death I think yall might hate me for this next chapter.


	4. Pain, and Revelations

My updates are going to be slower now, writing for this site so that all the fickle people out there will enjoy my stories. Keep the reviews coming I rely on your advice to tell me what I'm doing wrong which according to some is a lot.

Sara he whispered we need to talk. She was scared but she knew it must be important if he was going to put off the ball.

Yes jareth what is it?

"Its hoggle"

What about hoggle? I… he is dying Sara he fell from a cliff and is hurt badly.

What! She gasp the she got angry. This is your entire fault! She screamed as she slapped him across the face. You are the one who banished him and now he is hurt.

She went to hit him again but he caught her hand mid strike. That is quite enough, and if I remember correctly you are the one who had him break laws so you could get back into the kingdom are you not.

Yes she replied that is true but I was not the cruel one who banished him.

You are forever calling me cruel he screamed exasperated. I was only living up to you and your ridiculous expectations of the great and almighty goblin king but oh Sara how you don't know me fine you want cruel ill show you cruel. ATTA!

"Yes"

Take Sara to the maids quarters and have he dressed appropriately she will be cleaning this castle like the wrest of the goblins until further notice.

And you! He said turning to Sara shall never see you precious hoggle again I don't care that he is on his death bed you WONT ever see him or that smelly dog of yours or any of your other beast friends again I was trying to show you that I could be lenient and give you some good times here in the castle but now you will be treated like a true slave I hope you are happy.

3 Weeks Later

It had been three weeks since the fight and his declaration that she was to be treated like a true slave of his castle and she now regretted every word she had said that night. She realized what he had meat when he said he was being lenient on her. She had been scrubbing and scrubbing from sun up till sun down barely getting any rest. Her hands we raw from all the work and every bone in her body hurt.

She had various scrapes and cuts form fighting with the other goblins for the meager scraps of bread that had been thrown her way and she was desperate for a drink of fresh water. Oh and some fresh air. "When was the last time I was outside" she wandered to herself. Oh god I wish I had never come back to this place. I don't even know if hoggle is still alive.

While she was busy scrubbing and thinking below in the cellars Jareth was pacing in his office above.

I have done all that I can for that wretched creature she is so fond of and he is still not getting better. He isn't dying anymore, but his body rejects the magic that would save him.

He turned as him most trusted goblin advisor said Sir?

What?

Maybe if you let him see the girl and know that she is well he would react better to the magic.

NO! She will Never see him again I made that clear I don't care if he dies!

But sir if I may, you care for the girl a lot yes? And you want to make her happy, this would be a small step in that direction though I dare say having he scrubbing with the wrest of the goblin maids isn't the best way to woo and win her heart

I am not interested in winning her heart anymore this is the last time I ever try to be anything but what she expects of me. I am not cruel but that is all she sees in me so it is what she shall get. Do I make myself clear?

Crystal clear my king, and with that his advisor left the room

After his advisor left the king sat and began to think….

SARA! Get back here this instant little miss prissy your cleaning is not done!

I'm through with this I'm tired of spending all day in this cellar scrubbing and washing till my fingers are worn to the bone. I won't be treated like this any longer.

It was the king's orders! And you brought them on yourself little missy. You made the king very mad and all he ever done was be nice to you.

HA! You call stealing my little brother and then making me run the labyrinth, almost throwing me into the bog and then running my time on my clock down NICE!

He did all of that because that is what you expected him to do!

Sara froze as this little bit of truth sank in

Yes but…

You expected him to be cruel heartless and mean did you not

Yes but….

And he was, was he not

Yes but…

Then it is you whom is in the wrong not the king you always saying he cruel and its not fair, well you expected it to be that way so it was.

Sara sighed and sat on the steps oh marbet you are right he went out of his way to be what I thought he would be and that may not even be the real him, I dot even know I'm and now not only is hoggle dead or dying because of me but I have hurt the one man that I ever loved. He'll never forgive me.

Little did Sara know that the king had seen the entire conversation; and was now staring at the crystal in his hand with his mouth wide open in shock

She loves me? He gasp to an empty room.

So I hope this chapter was better. I think it was but it's your thoughts that count in this situation. I guess, don't forget to review and I reply if possible to the reviews I get to either thank you or to get more advice. Just so that you know I read your review and I am taking your advice seriously.


	5. Failed Attempts

Ok so I know it's been quite some time but I have to tell you school has been hell so here is goes chapter five.

Advisor!

Yes my lord?

Sara is running amuck in the castle and Atta can't find her please bring her to me at once!

What ever you wish my king.

I can't believe that she loves me Jareth mumbled to his self absently rubbing the cheek she had assaulted almost 4 weeks ago. She has a funny way of showing it.

Sara gasped as the goblin appeared in front of her, No! Her mind screamed she had been so close to escaping this time.

Miss Sara the King request your presence at once

Well he can stuff it I'm leaving NOW

The both gasp as they herd a chuckle and when Sara turned around there he was. She hadn't seen him in the last 4 weeks and didn't know that seeing him now would have such an effect on her. Her heart started to race and she felt the pull of attraction she always felt when she was around him all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms but her foolish pride wouldn't let her do such a thing.

So Sara my darling little slave you think you can just walk out of my castle anytime you please?

I will no longer be treated this way Jareth I am leaving and that is all there is too it.

Oh but you forget that you are my slave, meaning you do as I say, you can't leave unless I permit it and I don't permit it.

I AM leaving and you will NOT stop me, she said while giving him her famous if looks could kill glare.

Just try It Sara and see what happens.

So she walked out the door and she got all of 3 yards away from the castle when al of a sudden she felt a wrenching pain in her gut, oh god how it hurt. She screamed out in agony and collapsed to the ground.

Jareth appeared in front of her and waved his hand and she was magically scooted backwards a couple of feet and the pain stopped, she was left panting on the ground covered in sweat.

I told you Sara you won't leave unless permitted

She glared at him from her fetal position on the ground, I hate you

Oh but Sara just this morning you loved me did you not?

How did you know about that she gasped?

Oh Sara I know a lot of things, now come back inside and get cleaned up I have someone I want you too see.

Jareth led her down a long hall and into a room and she rushed over to the bed when she saw that haggle was the ill person in the bed, you said I would never see him again and yet you are letting me see him why?

Because I love you

He stated it simply as if her were telling her the weather but on the inside he was a wreck hoping that she wouldn't reject him again.

…

Aright I know this one is short but it's better than nothing and it's a I have time for am sorry but my real life is priority and as always don't forget tot review


End file.
